Abstract This application requests continued support for the highly successful postdoctoral training program in cardiovascular research in the Division of Cardiology at Emory University School of Medicine. The proposed program will extend our laboratory, translational and clinical research curriculum that has developed an impressive record of training outstanding postdoctoral fellows. The Emory University Cardiology Research Division has become recognized as a leader in cardiovascular research. The mentors included in this application provide a broad-based, multidisciplinary environment ideally suited to provide an outstanding educational experience for trainees. Participating faculty are drawn from multiple Divisions/Departments at Emory University and Georgia Tech. All have established funding and publication records as well as documented success in training productive members of the scientific community. The training program is structured around a mentor- based environment supplemented with an extensive array of didactic educational opportunities. In summary, the proposed cardiovascular research training program will provide a unique opportunity for multidisciplinary training in basic and clinical cardiovascular biology. We are requesting a total of 10 fellowship slots each year, with the expected duration of two year terms for each trainee. Trainees will be well-equipped to initiate careers in cardiovascular research through the anticipated outcomes of submitting research grant applications as well as preparing, submitting and presenting abstracts for local and national research meetings. Successful trainees will also be expected to contribute to collaborative research articles submitted for publication as well as generating first author publications to be submitted to leading peer reviewed journals.